


Shuichi's Help

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Hatred, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: He didn’t expect it, for things to hit him like this. He couldn’t even remember why he was so scared but he kept trembling in his room. Alone, in the dark, until he heard knocking. // Spoilers for Chapter 1, but not really?





	Shuichi's Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.  
I feel the need to say that Dangan Ronpa is not mine.  
Criticism is appreciated, but mainly, I hope you enjoy it.  
I really need to come up with better titles...
> 
> If I made any mistakes, please tell me.

He was trembling, from head to toe. He wasn’t supposed to, the Ultimate Supreme Leader shouldn’t be behaving this way. He had made it through the trial and the execution with his usual mask, but he couldn’t keep it up anymore. Kokichi was leaning against his bed, biting the top of his thumb’s nail in anxiety. I was dark in the room, he didn't really want it to be bright either. It would only remind him of the school and how much he was sure the other hated him. The brightness of this world did not belong to him. it belonged to all those who actually had a decent personality, but that would not include him. No, not after his reactions after the trial. This wasn’t like him, he wasn't supposed to be this weak, so why was he? Why was he sitting on the floor, bitting the top of his thumb in the darkness of his room and wondering if anyone would actually care for him? What would people even say if they saw him like this?

“Ouma-kun!” He heard Shuichi bang on his door. That gave him a fright and he winced as he bit into his thumb by accident. His hand dropped to his side as if he didn't have enough strength to keep it in its previous position. He wondered again about why he was so weak.

He had done his best to avoid getting seen, scurrying off before anyone had noticed, but of course, it wasn’t that easy. He’d been caught by Shuichi, eyes slightly tearful. He cursed Shuichi’s ability to be able to tell when he was lying. He had switched his persona barely a second after Shuichi had seen him, but the detective had already seen his true emotions.

“Nishishi! You should’ve seen your face right there, Saihara-chan! You could’ve fooled me into actually believing that you cared for me!” Kokichi laughed, arms raised up and face angled a bit. His face was stuck in a condescending smile.

“Huh?” Shuichi’s expression had changed into one of surprise, hat still blocking half of his face.

Kokichi had run off then, using his signature laugh. He heard the other’s familiar call of his name and let out a relieved sigh as he slammed the door shut and locked it. He heard someone else come up the stairs, presumably Saihara-chan, but at the moment, he couldn’t care less about the pounding on the door. He ended up crashing against his bed, his legs gave out before he could even reach the bed. The dull thud it gave out made Shuichi pound harder.

“Saihara-chan! Go away,” he looked st himself. His usual voice had given out and the second part of his sentence had sounded way more emotional than he had wanted it to be.

“What are you doing?” He heard Kirumi ask.

“Ah, Tojo-san, Oma-kun has locked himself in his room,” Shuichi briefed her on his situation.

“Is that so? I will do my best to assist you in your task. I will go find someone who can help with our situation,” Kirumi smiled kindly at Shuichi.

“Thank you Tojo-san, I appreciate your help,” Kokichi heard them interact and curled up on himself a bit more.

His personality would not allow himself to interact with others like this. Why? Why him? He wondered. An incessant knocking brought him back to reality.

“Don’t worry, with the knocking of Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars, he’ll be bound to open the door!” Kaito laughed as he pounded on the door.

“Are you an idiot?” Maki asked, her steps proved how little she cared, for she was already leaving.

“Kekeke, what is going on here?” Kokichi heard Korekiyo ask.

“Oma-kun locked himself in his room.”

Did Shuichi really find the need to brief anyone who passed near them? He heard Korekiyo kekeke down the stairs, a wave of relief washed over Kokichi, even though Kaito’s knocking was really annoying him. Kokichi sinked back into his own world of self-pitying and self-hatred until he heard Gonta say something about knocking the door down. That cause Kokichi to panic. He had real tears dripping down his face and his eyes were definitely red from crying.

“Don’t you dare!” Kokichi yelled voice strained.

“Huh? But Gonta just want to help,” the big teenager said.

“If you ram down this door by using K1-B0 as battling ram, I will ask Yumeno to get rid of all your bugs!” Kokichi tried his best to go back to his usual voice, but it was kind of off.

“Nyeeeh?” Yumeno asked.

“Battling ram? No way!” He heard the robot run away in fear, yelling about robophobia.

“Does Yumeno-san not like bugs? Gonta will teach Yumeno-san to love bugs!” He heard him walk down the stairs.

“No!” Yumeno shrieked as she was picked up.

“Don’t touch her you degenerate male!” He heard Tenko shriek. Kokichi couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“You degenerate male! Let go of Yumeno-chan!” Tenko yelped.

“Geez, I’ll make sure that they’re not going to get hurt, I’ll leave the rest to you, Shuichi!” Kaito made a thumb up and smiled at Shuichi before walking off. At least, that what Kokichi imagined happened outside of these confining walls.

“Oma-kun…” He was going to panic. He had already done so much to piss off everyone. What if Shuichi started hating him if he didn’t reply.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He sobbed gently, the previous smile was gone as quickly as it had come.

“Hey Pooichi, Kirumi said you could need my help for something?” He heard Miu speak.

“Do you know a way to help Oma-kun?” Shuichi asked.

“Don’t underestimate me! Of course, I know how!” Miu said in a condescending way.

“No she doesn’t,” He heard himself speak before he could stop himself.

“Hyeeeeh!” Miu whimpered and walked away dejectedly. Tojo gave him a pointed look 

“You sure you didn’t make a mistake? He sounds fine to me,” He heard Ryoma say. He almost wished for Shuichi to start doubting himself.

“No, I’m sure of it,” Shuichi said, determined.

“If you say so. I guess I still have a long way to go…”

“Hey Kokichi, can you hear me?” Shuichi asked.

“No,” he yelled, earning a startled noise out of his Saihara-chan. Also, did the detective really think he could coax him out just by saying his first name?

“Please Oma-kun, can you let me in?” Shuichi asked.

Okay, Kokichi admittedly preferred Kokichi to Oma-kun. But seriously, did Shuichi really want to get into his room this bad? 

“Oma-kun?” He heard Shuichi ask again.

“Kokichi,” he returned.

“Okay… Kokichi, will you let me in?” Shuichi asked.

“I can’t… I don’t deserve it,” the second part slipped out before he could stop himself.

“Don’t deserve what?” Shuichi asked confused.

“Everything! I know I can’t change that easily! Everyone is friends with each other and all I can do is lie and make everyone uncomfortable at my subject! I hate it! I hate myself… I hate myself!” The second time he shouted the last sentence was full of a grim determination that made the ultimate detective gulp.

“Oma-kun, that’s not true,” but Shuichi didn’t have any proof about his statement.

“That’s right, I could just disappear,” the detective heard.

“Hey! No, you can’t! Kokichi! Open the door! Do you hear me, Kokichi! Open the door!” Shuichi yelled and banged on the door loudly.

“Now, now, a trial this short would be quite a shame. I will not allow this. Upupupu, open!” Monokuma laughed, appearing out of nowhere.

“Monokuma?” Shuichi asked.

“Is that really what you should be worried about?” Monokuma laughed.

“Ah! Kokichi!” Shuichi ran into the room.

Kokichi was still leaning against the bed frame. He was sobbing into his palms. The detective kneeled down and gently called out to the purple-haired boy. The boy remained unresponsive for the first few minutes.

“Hey, can I touch you?” Shuichi gently asked.

“Yes,” Kokichi said in between sobs.

Shuichi gently grabbed the ultimate leader and hugged him closer to him. He murmured that he was sure the others liked him too and other things that gradually made Kokichi calm down. He drew small patterns on the smaller boy’s back, his heart wrenched when said boy flinched a bit at his touch.

“Thank you,” Kokichi mumbled into Shuichi’s shirt.

“It’s not a problem. Trust me, everyone needs a small break,” Shuichi smiled into the smaller boy’s hair.

After a while, he noticed that Kokichi had stopped sobbing and just as he was about to ask Kokichi a question, he noticed just how regular Kokichi’s breathing had become. He gently lifted the boy and prayed to Atua that he wouldn’t wake up. Not even a second after he successfully put down Kokichi, Angie popped up at Kokichi’s dorm door.

“Atua tells me that! Oh, sorry, Atua has just explained to me the situation. Atua says that I shouldn't let anyone bother you. Enjoy your free time!" Angie smiled and swayed from right to left. Shuichi gave her a smile that he hoped would relay how thankful he was. Angie smiled back and closed the door gently behind her. 

"Hey, I know this isn't the best time to say this, but Kokichi, I'll always be there for you if you need me okay?" Shuichi asked. He was reminded of Rantaro and Kaede's determination and sower to himself that he'd unveil the mastermind behind this. He wouldn't let things escalate from here on and he'd definitely protect the sleeping boy.

Kokichi did not answer for he was sleeping and Shuichi thought to himself that when the other boy would wake up, that he'd definitely be there to retell his words, again and again until Kokichi would understand. After a while, he felt slightly sleepy, yawning as he got under the covers too. He'd deal with Kokichi's scream if he had to in the morning but for now, he wanted to enjoy the warmness of being with the boy he'd sworn to protect. He wondered why he felt so protective over the other but before he could formulate an answer, his eyelids closed of their own accord and he fell into a pleasant sleep.

In the end, Shuichi wouldn't be able to help Kokichi in one shot, but he would try to help him. He swore that he would try to help the boy slowly, step by step. The next morning, he woke up to an empty bed, but he was full of determination.


End file.
